This invention pertains to wire-winding devices for winding electric machines in general, and more particularly to a fixture for a wire.
Fixtures of the type under consideration are known in the art. One of the conventional fixtures is disclosed in DE-AS No. 22 19 764. In this fixture two groove-shaped wire-receiving elements separated one from another are provided. A wire end mechanically inserted in one of those groove-shaped elements is preliminarily clamped therein. The premanufactured wound stator pack can be removed from the winding station of the wire-winding device without loosening the wire end. The end of the wire is then welded to the second wire-receiving element at another production station and then the groove-shaped element, which is no longer needed for clamping the wire end, is cut off. In such a conventional process, however manufacturing expenses are considerably high. Alternatively, the end of the wire must be held by a roller arm and clamped with a hand tool, and to separate the wire end from the wire supply roll or the winding station a mechanical device should be provided. The welding process should be completed also through a device by means of which the groove-shaped wire-receiving element for clamping the wire end can be cut off. When the connection between the welding station and the cutting station is not desired or is difficult to realize, these two production stations are spaced from each other; this requires the provision of an additional transport means and a transport operation accordingly. Further, the conventional process has the disadvantage that the welded wire end is not traction-released. Furthermore, the roughened wire resulted from the welding can be easily broken or ruptured in operation.